


seeking for more

by esports_person94 (psychedelic_iridescent)



Series: bambiverse [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Concerts, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominatrix, Embarrassment, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femdom, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Groping, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelic_iridescent/pseuds/esports_person94
Summary: Dan waits for it to get quiet before speaking again. “There’s, um…” God, he can hear the sound of himself swallowing booming back at him through the speaker system. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while, but I never felt…” He tucks his hair behind his ear, an old nervous habit of his, and continues, “I think you’re the right crowd for it, though. You guys seem like maybe you’d be down for something a little, uh, a little different?”
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Other(s)
Series: bambiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663606
Comments: 37
Kudos: 82





	seeking for more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AciidHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/gifts).

> title and lyrics from “seven” by men i trust
> 
> happy birthday danny!!!! ;)

//

_ In the shadows he saw four eyes lit by fire _ _  
_ _ He’d never done that with a lover before _ _  
_ _ He was seeking for more _

//

The dressing room is more or less identical to countless ones he’s been in before, just four swivel chairs placed in front of a long counter and mirror. The bright lights and smell of stage makeup are universal and familiar and comforting in a nostalgic sort of way.

“I don’t usually wear this much makeup,” he tells Bambi as she applies bronzer with a soft-bristled, broad brush, sweeping a generous amount of it just below his cheekbones. “I mean, I don’t wear any makeup at all in my everyday life, but even on stage I don’t usually wear foundation, let alone all this extra, like, cheek stuff.” 

“Well, you’re doing a lot of things tonight you don’t usually do in your act,” Bambi points out, her tone sweet and maternal as she gently tilts his head to the proper angle. “Maybe just embrace the new experiences?”

“It just feels like you’re putting on an awful lot of stuff,” Dan replies. She sets down the bronzer and picks up a palette of blush. “That’s, like, at _ least _ the third different thing you’ve put on my face.” 

“I mean, I’ve been putting on makeup since I was twelve,” she informs him. “So I think I know what I’m doing, but if you want to try and take over?” She holds out the brush to him. “Go ahead, be my guest.”

“You’re right,” Dan laughs, holding up his hands in surrender. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” She grins. “I mean, you’ve given me free reign over an awful lot of other things for tonight. Be a bit weird if, after all that, you don’t trust me with _ blush.” _

“That’s fair,” Dan laughs. “That’s very fair.” 

“Besides, I’m sure you’ll like it once I’m done,” she says, sliding her fingers into his hair and using her grip in the curls to guide his head to the proper angle. “After I’ve made you up so you look all soft and pretty and vulnerable for the crowd, I think you’ll be really happy with it.” 

“Oh fuck, okay,” he breathes, all traces of laughter gone. 

Smirking and self-satisfied, she instructs, “Now look up, and try not to blink.” As she swipes dark mascara onto his eyelashes, she remarks, “I’m actually going pretty easy on the makeup, believe it or not. You’ve got such a nice face already, I don’t need to try to hide or change anything. I’m just enhancing your natural features so you don’t get washed out by all the stage lights.”

“I’m sure you say that every time you do someone’s makeup,” Dan grins. “But fuck if it doesn’t make me feel good about myself anyway.” 

“I don’t usually do other people’s makeup, actually,” Bambi replies. “At the club we all do our own.” She sets down the mascara and grabs an eyeliner pencil. “Are you nervous at all? Do you wanna go over anything before the show?”

“Mostly just nervous about how close that pencil is to my eye right now,” he tells her as she fills in his waterline with black kohl. He pauses, holding still, letting her work, then once she’s done he asks, “Are these really all going to be people you know?” 

“People I know, and people that my friends know,” Bambi affirms, switching to his other eye. “Everyone’s been pre-screened so I know they’ll follow the rules, and I have some security friends out in the crowd to make sure that they do.” She leans back, examining her handiwork, and grins. “They’re really cool guys. Big, strong dudes. You’ll like them. They’re real fun, and they’re _ more _ than down to play, but they’ll make sure everyone else who’s playing behaves, too.” 

“Oh, wow. Okay.” He can’t help but picture it, and he’s getting a little flustered at the thought. He looks up at her, towering over him while he sits in the makeup chair, which is a reversal of their usual heights but very symbolic of their usual dynamic. “Are you gonna, um, I mean, will you…”

“Yeah, baby, I’ll most definitely be out there.” She leans in close, brushing her thumb along his jawline to blend the makeup in, smirking as his mouth falls open in surprise and arousal. “What, you think I’d give up an opportunity to play with you again?” She grins. “It’s been _ awesome _ putting this together for you. I think I might be even more excited about tonight than you are.” 

“I don’t know if that’s possible,” he insists, then shrugs. “Well, I guess you do know everything that’s going to happen, and I don’t, so maybe...”

“I actually _ don’t _ know everything that’s going to happen,” she corrects him. “I mean, there are definitely rules in place, and I’ve set up a specific scene for you, but it isn’t scripted or anything. Everything that happens after a certain point is up to you and them. I have absolutely no idea what’s actually about to go down once you walk off that stage. Close your eyes.” 

He startles slightly at the sudden mist as she seals her handiwork with a setting spray and then leans back to examine her work, admitting, “Well, I _ may _ have given them a few suggestions. I’m pretty good at figuring out peoples’ kinks, and there are some things I could just _ tell _ you’d be into, but I didn’t have time to try. So here’s to second chances.” 

She spins him around to look in the mirror, resting her chin on his shoulder. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, baby. That crowd’s gonna eat you up. What do you think, pretty boy?” She grins, turning to press a kiss to his cheek and giggling. “And don’t you dare accuse me of putting too much blush on you, cuz that’s _ you, _ blushing right the fuck through my makeup.”

“Fuck, Bambi,” he groans. “What’s it like torturing people for a living?”

“Um,_ excuse _ you,” she scoffs. “I make people’s sex dreams come true for a living. I’m like, basically a professional fairy godmother.” 

“I dunno, you look a lot more like Cinderella than her fairy godmother,” he tells her. 

“Aw! Danny!” She beams, leaning forward and primping in the mirror. “Mmm, you’re right, though,” she purrs, bouncing her hair. “I _ am _ a fucking princess.” 

Dan takes a moment to look at himself in the mirror, too. The outfit he’s chosen for tonight isn’t actually his usual stage outfit, but he’s chosen a reasonably similar duplicate - a sparkly, light blue bodysuit, all tight and low-cut and sleeveless. It’s missing his signature star, and he’s opted to skip the cape as well, which leaves him feeling sort of underdressed and exposed. 

Which, he supposes, is sort of the point. 

Turning around dramatically, tossing her hair over her shoulder, Bambi asks, “You ready, baby?” She gestures at the door behind them. “The crowd’s out there already, waiting for you.” She holds out her hand.

“Fuck,” he breathes, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. “I’m ready.”

//

The stage lights are warm on his skin. The crowd is reasonably sizable but not huge, reminding him of his days of playing in small clubs and dive bars back when he was much less well-known as a musician, but the crowd is cheering and clamoring for him like every single one of them is a longtime, hardcore fan, making it feel like there are far more of them out there than there actually are.

He’d sort of assumed he’d just be singing along to a backing track, which admittedly would have made it feel a bit more like karaoke than an actual concert, but Bambi actually went out and found him a full backup band, and they’re not half bad. Before long, it no longer feels like he’s performing a scene, but just straight up performing. The crowd is chanting his name, he and the band are bouncing off each other, performing together like they’ve played together hundreds of times, and it feels _ good. _ So good, in fact, that he briefly forgets why he’s _ really _ there, and just gets lost in that familiar adrenaline rush of being on stage.

But then he gets to the last song in the short set list, and he remembers. Holy fuck does he ever remember. Suddenly he’s got more butterflies swirling around his stomach than he’s had on stage in a very, very long time. He’s performed this particular song enough times that his nerves don’t really affect his performance, but he can hear his heartbeat thrumming in his ears beneath the music.

As he sings the last few lines of the song, he walks right to the edge of the stage, past the stage lights, so he can see all the faces in the crowd. They’re all cheering and reaching out to him, calling his name. His heart pounds wildly in his chest as the band plays the final few bars of music. It’s really starting to hit him that this is really it. This is the time, this is the place, these are the people, and this is _ happening. _

Those last couple of notes fade away, and the crowd cheers. There’s a sharp squirm of nerves in his gut as the cheering dies down, and they all just stare up at him in quiet anticipation, their eyes fixated on him. They all know what’s about to happen, he’s sure, but that veneer of faux expectation, all of them eagerly waiting to see what he’ll do next, feels very real, and his mouth is a little dry when he speaks next. 

“Thank you guys all so much for coming out to our show tonight,” he says, his voice booming back at him through the speaker system. “You are all so fucking incredible.” The crowd cheers loudly in support of him. 

Dan waits for it to get quiet before speaking again, “There’s, um…” God, he can hear the sound of himself swallowing booming back at him through the speaker system. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while, but I never felt…” He tucks his hair behind his ear, an old nervous habit of his, and continues, “I think you’re the right crowd for it, though. You guys seem like maybe you’d be down for something a little, uh, a little different?” 

After the crowd finishes applauding, Dan finishes, “Alright, so, um, if it’s okay with you all, I’d like to finish out this show with something special. It’s...it’s definitely something I’ve never done before, it’s very very new so please, uh…” He giggles, closing his eyes tight, unable to even look at the crowd as he softly asks, “Be gentle with me, maybe?” 

The crowd’s response to that is almost deafening. Dan laughs, ducking his head and just letting the sound wash over him. “Okay,” he finally says, still giggling. “Okay, alright, you’ve convinced me. I’m…I’ll do it. I’m gonna fucking do it.” 

There’s a chorus of applause and cheers filling the room as he walks down the short staircase and stands on the last step, staring out at the crowd. He licks his lips, swallows hard, and takes a deep breath. Ducking his head, half hiding behind his hair, he speaks directly into the microphone.

“I’m all yours. You can do whatever you want to me.” 

And he walks down that last step.

Immediately there are hands all over him, touching him and drawing him deeper into the crowd. It doesn’t take but a few seconds before he’s absolutely surrounded by bodies, all warm and soft, pressed right up against him. 

“Oh fuck,” he breathes. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Danny,” a young woman says, coming up beside him suddenly, boldly. “I’m a huge fan. Wanna feel my tits?” She tugs her t-shirt off over her head, to the obvious approval of the crowd.

“Fuck, of course I do, come here,” he groans, reaching out for her. The people around her push her further forward, pressing the two of them together as his hands find her chest. She sighs happily, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep close to him as the crowd surges around them.

“Oh, me too, me too,” another girl cries eagerly, untying her halter dress and letting the fabric fall away from her small, perky tits. Dan reaches out for her, too, and before he can even blink the two of them are kissing, sloppily, right in front of him, his hands still on both of them. 

The two topless women end up slightly more wrapped up in each other than him, but that’s okay, because there are still too many other people’s hands on him to count. They’re stroking his face, playing with his hair, exploring his chest, sneaking under his clothes, squeezing at his thighs, ghosting over his crotch…

There’s a frankly _ very _pretty blonde dude with his arm wrapped around Dan’s waist, his hand squeezing at Dan’s ass, and when he asks, surprisingly shyly for someone touching him so boldly, “Can I kiss you, Danny?”, Dan doesn’t even hesitate to say yes. 

The blonde guy gets a hand in Dan’s curls, kissing him deeply, and Dan’s fairly certain he’d be collapsed on the ground if he didn’t have so many people holding him up. Dan can count the number of guys he’s kissed on one hand, and all of them have been people he knew pretty well. This isn’t the sort of thing he’d ever thought he’d be into, being passed around so casually between strangers, but now that it’s happening, god, it’s so fucking hot he can barely breathe. 

“Fuck, dude, you’re a really good kisser,” the guy tells him when he leans away. He sounds a little starstruck, which makes a jolt of pride shoot through Dan’s chest. “I always thought you would be.” 

And then someone else catches his mouth, so quickly he doesn’t even have time to look at their face. He whimpers into this mystery person’s mouth, and he feels their smile against his lips. All of the hands roaming over him are getting bolder and bolder, pinching at his nipples and squeezing at his crotch. Someone even grabs his ass and pulls his cheeks apart inside his tights.

Leaning back, he gets only a brief look at the person that’s been kissing him before he’s being spun around and pulled by the wrist to a different area of the crowd. There’s a hot, wet mouth on his neck; he sighs in pleasure and tips his head back to give them more access and two more mouths find him, sweeping his hair out of the way to lick up his throat. One gets bold enough to suck a bruise into his pulse point, and he moans out loud.

“Somebody take his clothes off already! We wanna see him naked!” someone shouts from near the back of the room, and the rest of the crowd applauds that idea. The hands exploring his chest work together, making a concentrated effort in guiding the straps of the bodysuit off his shoulders, over his strong biceps and down his arms, letting the material pool at his waist as they explore the newly exposed skin.

There are _ so many _ people touching him, so many different feelings and points of stimulation. He gasps, arching his back, pushing his chest up into their hands, moaning loud and unabashed as someone finds a nipple and pinches it firmly. 

“I was at your last show, Danny,” a deep voice says in his ear, and at first he thinks they’re just playing along, just dropping a generic line that a fan might say, until they tell him, “When Bambi put those nipple clamps on you? Those noises you made were so _ fucking _ hot.” 

The tip of their finger flickers back and forth over the sensitive, peaked little bud, and he’s crying out, loud and sharp, once again melting into the arms of a crowd that’s more than ready to catch him, more than willing to hold him up. 

He turns and there’s another mouth pressing against his, the third stranger he’s been kissed by tonight. He’s willing to bet there are more to come. He’s not usually one for casual sex, but that’s honestly what makes this night all the more fun, the rarity of it, and all of the brand-new experiences he’s going to get to have all at once, all in one unforgettable night.

The woman he’s kissing suddenly pushes down on his shoulders, guiding him to his knees, lifting the hem of her skirt slightly and quirking an eyebrow. Swallowing hard and nodding quickly, he doesn’t even have a chance to make any attempt to move forward before she’s thrust a hand none-too-gently into his curls and tugged him into place, shoving his head under her skirt. He doesn’t mind, though. He’s always been quite good at this. Rather early on in his sex life he learned he had a natural talent for it, and he’s honed the skill over time. He’s always down for the chance to show off his skills, and aside from that, he just fucking _ loves _doing it. 

The skirt works as an unintentional blindfold as he laps at her bare, already-wet slit, and so, unable to see the faces of the crowd around them, he just gets lost in the pleasant feeling of giving really good head. Though he can’t actually hear the sound of her breath hitching over the roar of the crowd, he can feel it happening in the way her muscles twitch and clench as he parts her lips with his broad, talented tongue.

Grabbing him by his hair again, she gently pulls him away from her, all too suddenly. Leaning back and staring up at her, she gestures for him to stand. He’s getting so turned on that his legs are feeling a bit wobbly, but he just barely manages to get to his feet. 

“As much as I don’t want to, I did promise to share,” she purrs, close enough to his ear that her breath gives him goosebumps. “But oh my god, Danny, even just a tiny sample of what your tongue can do was, like, _ everything.” _ She kisses him, her own wetness smudging from his face to hers, and then she pushes him away, right into the arms of someone else.

And like. _ Wow. _ Dan’s definitely _ not _ a short dude, not by any stretch of the imagination, but the man that catches him? He’s at _ least _ half a foot on him in height, and possibly also in shoulder width. Dan has a feeling this is one of the guys Bambi had mentioned, one of her security friends she’s stacked the audience with for his safety, and he has to admit that he does, for a fact, feel pretty damn safe in this guy’s big strong arms.

“Heya, Danny,” the guy grins. The heavy stubble, strong jawline, and intense eyes remind him an awful lot of Robert from ‘Dream Daddy.’ Seeing as Dan had specifically chosen to voice Robert because he thought he was, well, _ blazing _ hot, all the similarities in the guy holding him are, uh, most _ definitely _ doing something for him. 

“If it’s alright with you,” the guy continues, “I think I’ll have what she was having.” 

Dan feels his face going warm and pink as he stares at the crotch of this dude’s jeans and then looks back up into his eyes, asking, “Is, um, is your dick as big as the rest of you?”

The man chuckles, and it’s a deep, rumbling laugh that seems to reverberate through his broad chest. “I dunno,” the dude tells him as an amused grin spreads over his ruggedly handsome features. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

Robert’s lookalike doesn’t push him down to his knees like the girl did, instead just folding his arms and staring at him expectantly, and that somehow gets Dan sinking to the floor even faster. The guy undoes his own jeans, but he leaves the rest up to Dan, lets Dan take the initiative of actually tugging his pants to his thighs and freeing his erection.

Dan draws in a slow, shuddering breath as he eyes the frankly massive cock in front of him. It’s not often he feels dwarfed by the sight of another man’s dick, but he doesn’t even have to have his own equipment out to compare to know that this guy’s definitely got him beat in both length and girth. He’s never actually sucked a dick before, and this is a hell of a dick to start with. Still, wrapping his hand around the thick shaft of it, he has to admit he’s _ excited _ at the idea of having something that intimidatingly huge in his mouth, excited to show that he can actually take it.

Rolling out his tongue theatrically, he stares up into the man’s piercing green eyes as he slowly, tentatively slips the head of his cock into his mouth. It tastes musky but clean, salty but not unpleasant, and watching the guy’s face as Dan’s mouth sinks down further along his shaft and makes him slowly start to fall apart gives him that stomach-sinking rush of arousal that he always gets when he’s going down on someone, regardless of the person he’s got his mouth on.

The guy slides a hand into Dan’s hair, tugging lightly on the curls and giving him pleasant chills. Dan looks up and realizes that nope, he’s wrong, this dude’s still got his arms crossed, and it’s someone _ else’s _hands in his hair, someone standing behind him. They gather all his curls up in their hand, helpfully holding them back and out of his face as he bobs his head up and down, giving his first ever blowjob in a room full of people.

He thinks he might be drooling a little, but it’s hard to tell with his face still wet from the last person he’d gone down on. _ Fuck, _ that’s such a delightfully filthy thought. He knows he must look so _ fucking _debauched right now. His hair all tousled and pulled, love bites on his skin, shiny wetness on his face and a dick in his mouth, his tight costume dragged down to his hips, his hard cock tenting the tight blue spandex...

The person holding his hair tucks a few stray curls behind his ear, then leans in close, and he startles at the familiar feminine giggle. Having someone he knows touching him right now, while he’s doing _ this, _ makes it feel somehow all the more real. 

“Hey there, Danny,” Bambi purrs. “Having fun?” She holds his hair in one hand and strokes over his bare chest with the other, her long nails scratching lightly at the skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “God, you look good like this. You can sing, you can dance, you can suck cock. Talk about multi-talented.” 

“Eats pussy like a pro, too,” the woman from earlier remarks. “Holy fuck. My head is still spinning.”

“Oh shit, can I get in on that next, then?” another person asks. “None of my exes knew how to give head, like, at all. It’s a fuckin’ travesty, quite frankly.”

“Oh my god, fuck yeah you can!” Bambi cries. “Get your ass down here, girl!” Dan doesn’t turn to see, but Bambi leans away from him, and he hears giggling and the distinct rustling of clothing. He can only imagine what Bambi’s getting up to behind him.

Robert’s lookalike slips his cock free from Dan’s lips with a soft pop. “You put on quite a show, Sexbang,” he tells him, tracing Dan’s mouth with his thumb. “Sure hope I get to play with you again later.” 

Tugging his clothes back up, he gives him a wink and disappears into the crowd. Dan doesn’t have much time to mourn the loss of him, because the crowd gathered around him reacts very positively to the scene behind him, and when he turns around his heart skips _ several _beats when he sees a tall, skinny woman sprawled out on the floor with Bambi’s face buried between her legs, licking eagerly at her slit.

_ “Bambi, _ ” Dan cries. “Jesus _ fuck.” _

Bambi leans back, giggling, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “Sorry,” she grins. “Just getting her warmed up for you.” She claps Dan on the shoulder and then pushes him forward, shoving him down on all fours. “Get in there, baby, she’s _ aching _ for it.” 

The woman drapes her long legs over his shoulders, her fingers curling into his hair and pressing his face harder against her, and he moans out loud as she grows steadily wetter, feeling it dripping down his chin. 

His chest is almost pressed to the floor while he’s on his knees; he doesn’t even think about how vulnerable a position that is until he feels several hands roaming over his thighs, fingers sliding beneath his tights, easing them down his hips - slowly at first, but then someone gets overeager and just yanks them down to his knees in one swift movement. He’s glad his face is currently hidden between this girl’s thighs because he’s _ absolutely _ blushing. Bambi had gotten him naked last time, too, but it feels like a lot _ more, _ this time, now that he’s actually surrounded by a crowd without the stage as a barrier, without the defined line between performer and audience. 

There’s a small hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, right between his shoulder blades, and somehow he knows it’s Bambi even before he hears her voice in his ear. “Good boy, Danny. God, look at you, spreading your thighs, giving everyone a better look. You’re so good at this, you’re a natural.”

The praise gets a moan out of him, muffled against the girl’s skin, and she lets out a loud cry at the feeling of it vibrating against her, loud enough that he hears her even over the crowd. He leans back to look at her, make sure she’s ready for more, and Bambi murmurs, “Turn over, get on your back.” 

It’s almost instinct to listen to her at this point, so he does what she says, rolling over and looking up at her and the rest of the crowd, all gathered around and staring. The attention is nice, it goes straight to his groin, but he also can’t help but blush a little, too. The crowd has obviously been having some fun of their own while he was occupied; everyone is various levels of disheveled and partially dressed, but he’s by far the most naked and also very much the center of attention. 

“Oh my god, I can’t do_ that!” _ the girl he’d just been going down on suddenly cries, and Dan glances over at her. She’s blushing as she looks up at Bambi, who’s leaning in real close to her, looking all cunning and conspiratorial. 

Then the girl looks over at Dan, feeling his eyes on her, and bites her lip. She tells him, “Your friend Bambi over here just told me to _ sit on your face.” _

Everyone close enough to hear actually _ applauds _ that idea, and a rush of heat soars through Dan’s body. He’s only done that a rare few times, with a handful of especially adventurous girlfriends he’s had, and it’s been well over a few years since he last got to do it.

“Oh, yeah, sure you can,” Dan tells her, lying flat on the floor and sliding a hand up the back of her thigh, guiding her to come closer. “I’ve grown to trust Bambi and her filthy fuckin’ ideas.” 

“I don’t…” The girl swallows, pushes her hair back out of her face with a shy giggle. “I wouldn’t even know what to do, or how to start, or…” 

“Oh, allow me,” Bambi replies, and, moving swiftly, grabs their lucky volunteer by the waist and guides her until she’s straddling Dan’s chest. Dan does the rest of the work, easing her forward until her thighs are on either side of Dan’s face and her pussy is tantalizingly close to his tongue. 

_ “There _ you go,” Bambi purrs. Dan can’t see her, but he can hear the self-satisfied smile in Bambi’s voice as he leans up and drags his tongue slowly up the girl’s slit, who squeals happily above him. “Oh, you are just _ too _ good at that.” 

Someone - Bambi, probably - is steadily pumping his cock in their hand, making him pant and moan beneath this woman’s thighs. He appreciates the stimulation, he_ really _ does, but he is also getting steadily more and more worried that as soon as he comes this is going to be all over, and that moment seems to be drawing nearer and nearer.

“Anyone wanna hop on this gorgeous dick right here?” Bambi offers. “Mmm, how about you? No? Alright, no worries. How about the one behind you, then?” Dan can’t see the people she’s talking to, but eventually someone must step forward because he feels a wet, tight heat around his cock that makes him have to lean away to take a deep breath before returning with a new vigor.

“Oh my god, that’s a good girl,” Bambi giggles. “You bounce on that cock, baby. In fact, that goes for both of you. Yeah, that means you, too. Fuckin’ bounce on his tongue.”

“Should I really?” the woman asks.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Bambi assures her, and Dan doesn’t even have a chance to process that before this girl is actually _ bouncing on his face. _ Holy shit, even his most adventurous exes didn’t actually go _ that _ wild. His fingers curl even tighter around her thighs, but she sure doesn’t seem to mind, shuddering and leaning forward to get his tongue moving more firmly against her clit. 

There’s the sensation of someone sliding off and someone sliding onto his cock more than a few times, he somewhat loses track of how many people trade his cock between them, but eventually whoever is riding his cock also reaches forward and tweaks his nipples. Well, that’s what he assumes, at least; it’s actually impossible to fully tell who it is, but it feels incredible regardless of whose fingers are teasing him, and he’s moaning against this girl’s soaked slit, the sound buried in her skin, and her hand smacks the ground next to him as she grinds down even harder against him. Apparently she liked the way that felt. 

“Fuck,” someone says, and this time he’s almost positive it’s the person riding his cock because he can sort of feel the sound of their words reverberating_ inside _ of them. “Hey, turn this way, baby girl, let me kiss you.”

“Me?” the girl above him asks, and must get an answer in the affirmative because she’s turning around to face the other way, taking care to keep her clit in close proximity to his tongue the entire time. He barely has to interrupt his rhythm of rapid licks as she moves. 

It’s hard to tell what’s going on above him, but he feels the person on his cock lean forward and the girl riding his face lean towards them, and assumes they must be kissing. He’s fucking into one pussy and licking into the other, and eventually feels the girl grinding on his tongue start twitching and go suddenly still against him. He can’t help but grin, licking into her eagerly, guiding her through it as her orgasm has her absolutely _ gushing _ into his mouth.

She climbs off of him and he once again feels the gaze of the crowd staring down at his wet, flushed face. Running a hand through his hair, he takes a moment to catch his breath, staring up at the person riding his dick. They smile fondly down at him, and he offers them a breathless smile in return. 

“You’re not done yet, are you, Danny?” a gruff, masculine voice asks, and he tilts his head back and to the left to see Bambi hanging off the arm of the guy he’s mentally dubbed “Robert”, the guy whose cock he’d sucked earlier.

“No,” he pants in reply, shaking his head adamantly. “No, not at all. I’m just catching my breath.” 

“Good boy,” Robert replies. He winks at him, then leans down to Bambi, whispering in her ear. 

Bambi giggles, theatrically, staring down at Dan the entire time. “Well, I dunno, baby,” she tells Robert, twirling one of her twintails around one perfectly manicured finger. “I guess you’re gonna have to ask _ him.” _

Robert chuckles, deep and low. “He looks sort of busy, though,” he remarks, gesturing at the fact that Dan is _ literally _still balls-deep inside someone. “I don’t want to bother him.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Bambi assures him. “Our friend Danny here is a _ very _ good multitasker.” 

Hearing a sharp gasp, he feels the tight inner muscles around his cock go even tighter around him. Dan turns his attention away from Bambi and Robert for a moment and focuses instead on the scene happening in front of him. The girl who had been sitting on his face is now sitting right next to him, her hands and mouth exploring the person riding him. The sight of it makes Dan’s cock twitch, deep inside them, and apparently that’s enough to send them over the edge, gasping and shuddering. 

“Mmm,” Robert groans, stepping forward as the two people who _ met on top of Dan _ slip off into the crowd together to continue the fun on their own, leaving Dan sprawled out on the floor, his cock still wet from however many people he’s fucked tonight. “Now isn’t _ that _ a pretty sight?”

He sinks to his knees beside him, running a hand through Dan’s hair, smoothing it away from his face and giving him a smile that could only be described as _ tender. _ Dan only has a second to blink up at him, surprised by the sudden softness in those intimidatingly fierce green eyes, before the smile shifts to something more predatory and Robert’s leaning in and kissing him, hungrily. Ordinarily Dan doesn’t much like being kissed with _ teeth _, but Robert knows how to do it in a way that leaves him gasping.

Robert leans away, wiping his mouth on the side of his hand with a smirk. “Fuck, you taste good,” he tells him, then chuckles darkly, staring off into the crowd in the direction the other two people headed off in. “Or _ she _ does. Whichever. Get on your hands and knees for me?”

As boneless as Dan feels, it’s sort of a hefty request, but with a little guidance from Robert’s warm, broad hands, Dan eventually manages to get there. He’s just barely managed to feel steady, still teetering slightly on all fours like a wobbly newborn deer, when Robert grabs hold of his cheeks and spreads them. Dan bites his lip, waiting for it...

“Oh my _ god.” _ The grin is audible in Robert’s voice as he presses firmly at the gem-shaped base of the glittery pink butt plug, shifting it inside Dan’s hole, making him gasp and squirm. “You are a _ naughty _ little thing. Have you really been wearing a butt plug this whole time?” 

Danny ducks his head, hiding his blush behind his hair. He knew he’d be found out eventually, but Robert being the one to discover his secret has an added rush of embarrassment he hadn’t counted on. The way it mixes with the arousal makes his cock twitch, hard, making him gasp a little.

“Hey Bambi, get over here,” Robert calls out. “Did you do this to him? Isn’t this one of yours?”

Dan’s gaze follows the direction of Robert’s voice, watching as the crowd parts to let Bambi through, and his jaw literally drops once he’s able to see all of her. She’s now completely topless, her soft breasts bouncing as she walks, and wearing nothing but a pale pink strap-on harness designed to look like a pair of lacy panties and a glittery pink dildo that has to be at _ least _ eight inches in length and intimidating as _ fuck _ in diameter. It curves delicately up, with a bulbous head, and bobs between Bambi’s creamy pale thighs as she steps in close to him. 

“You like it, Danny?” she asks, stroking the cock. Jesus, it’s so thick her little hand can’t even quite wrap around it. “I got it for you special. It curves up, see? Just like you.” 

She pauses for a moment, letting him drink her in, then joins Robert behind him. The crowd seems equally awed by the sight of her - they’ve gone quiet enough to let Dan hear her heels clicking on the floor as she walks.

“Oh, fuck, Danny!” Bambi squeals once she spies the plug inside him. “You didn’t tell me you did that, you little _ slut!” _ She squeezes one of his cheeks, digging her long nails in very slightly, just enough to make him shiver. “You’re right, it is one of mine, but I didn’t put it in him, I just gave it to him a while back.”

“Ah, I see, so it was a gift? Looks like he likes it,” Robert remarks. He presses down on the base of the plug again, and Dan lets out a sharp whine. Chuckling, Robert adds, _ “Really _ likes it.” 

“I, um…” Dan stammers, trying to form words. “I just...thought it might be a good idea to be ready. I didn’t know what was going to happen tonight, exactly, and I…”

“Oh my god,” Bambi giggles. “Danny! You’re killing me! You really came here ready to get _ fucked.” _

“He’s _ desperate _ to get fucked,” Robert agrees. “You said you gave him this plug a while ago? I bet he’s been practicing with it, I bet it’s _ way _ too small for him now.” Robert grabs the base of the plug between two of his fingers and wiggles it back and forth, making it nudge right against Dan’s prostate, and he very nearly collapses, crying out loud and sharp.

“Oh fuck,” Dan pants, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, I...I have been practicing…”

“Mmm, I bet,” Robert purrs. God, no wonder he and Bambi are friends. “I bet you’ve been aching for something bigger, _ way _ bigger, something to stretch you out _ real _good, haven’t you?” 

“God,” Dan cries. “Fuck, I’ve, uh…” The heat in his face is making it hard to think. “I’ve definitely thought about how something bigger would, um, feel…”

“You wanna find out?” Bambi offers. “Because oh my _ god, _ I’ve been _ dying _ to fuck you.” 

“I don’t know if I...I mean, do you really think I can take all that?” Dan asks. “That is one _ huge _ fuckin’ cock, Bambi.”

“Oh, it definitely is,” Bambi agrees. “But I have faith in you, baby. Like I said, I got this for you _ special.” _

Robert shifts the plug inside him again, this time tilting it up, and Dan squirms as he feels a drop of lube trickle down from inside him. “Oh man, you really came prepared,” Robert remarks. “Got yourself all nice and slick for us, huh?” He glances over at Bambi, telling her, “You’re gonna slip inside him so easy, Bambi, I don’t think you’re going to have to prep him hardly at all.” 

“Fuck,” Bambi sighs. “God, Danny. You’re so nice and easy for us.” Robert tugs a little at the plug, slipping out of him a bit, and Dan feels even more of the body-warmed lube slowly trickling out of him, dripping down his thighs. Bambi squeals happily, “Fuck, Danny, you’re so wet for us, you’re _ soaked.” _

“Here you go, Bambi, get in here,” Robert tells her, tugging the plug free and then handing it over to Bambi, shifting around until he’s in front of him. “You said he was good at multitasking, right?” He glances down at Dan before Bambi has a chance to reply, asking him, “Round two, yeah? Want me to come in that talented mouth of yours?” 

“Oh fuck,” Dan gasps. “Yeah, okay. You can...yeah, you can...you can do that, um, to me...” 

“Well that depends, doesn’t it?” Robert says, grinning at him like it’s a challenge, like he knows Dan sort of _ wants _ it to be a challenge. “That depends on how good you are at it.” He undoes his jeans again, his cock fully erect and every bit as intimidating as it was before, even when compared to Bambi’s monster. 

“You really wanna feel me shoot right down your throat?” Robert asks, as if he wasn’t the one who’d brought it up in the first place, taking his own cock in hand and slipping it into Dan’s mouth. “You better work for it, baby boy.”

Dan can’t help it, he’s competitive. It’s the sports fan in him, he thinks, that gives him that innate desire to _ win. _ It’s got him pulling up countless memories like video files in his head, drawing on every time a girl showed him some new move that made him go weak in the knees, trying to learn them all as fast as he can by memory alone.

The idea of being overambitious doesn’t even _ occur _to Danny as he dives in, taking the head of Robert’s cock into his mouth once again. He swirls his tongue around the head, pressing the very tip of his tongue into the slit, and can’t help but grin when Robert - and yeah, it’s definitely Robert this time - threads his thick fingers into Dan’s curls, urging him to suck even harder and deeper. 

Dan finds such a good rhythm right away, only just barely stumbling in that rhythm when he feels Bambi’s fingers pressing at his hole and then sliding inside him, presumably checking to make sure he’s actually prepped enough, _ wet _enough, for her to slip that giant cock inside of him. 

“Jesus fuck, Danny,” Bambi groans. “You are _ drenched, _ baby. How much lube did you use? Are there _ multiple bottles _ worth inside of you right now? Did you buy a whole fucking gallon of it and use it all?” She’s exaggerating, for sure, considering Dan had actually only barely made a dent in the small bottle of lube he’d used, but the idea that he could _ actually _ be that wet has Dan whimpering around Robert’s cock. 

“Hey, come on, Bambi, he’s busy,” Robert tells her. His tone is admonishing but his expression is amused. “Stop asking him questions.” 

“I’m just talking dirty, I wasn’t expecting him to answer. I can see that he’s busy,” Bambi fires back. Her tricky little fingers are busy, too, scissoring inside him, sending little electric jolts of pleasure through his spine every time they brush his prostate, but never fully stimulating it. Dan has a feeling she’s saving that for later, that she wants to let that round, intimidating head of her glittery dildo be the first thing to fully tease his prostate, rather than her fingers. 

She withdraws her fingers, and before he even has time to breathe he feels a new and very different sensation. There’s a large, hard object, cold and unforgiving, pressing right up against his hole, and he squeezes his eyes closed on instinct, breathing deep through his nose, his lips still stretched around Robert’s cock. 

Robert’s thumb brushes Dan’s cheek, and Dan blinks his eyes back open to stare up at him. There’s that surprisingly tender look again, the one Robert had right before he’d kissed him. “You can stop for a minute, you know,” Robert tells him. “If you wanna just focus on trying to take what Bambi’s giving you, instead of taking both of us, I’ll still be here when you’re ready for me.” 

There’s most definitely a part of Dan, the more logical part, that appreciates the concern - while Robert may not be performing the security role as it is typically performed, he is, technically speaking, Dan’s security for the night, his _ bodyguard, _ and it’s always comforting to see the people in charge of his safety take their jobs seriously. But on the other hand, Dan had sort of been enjoying the feeling of being at their will, of Bambi and Robert deciding what he was going to do next, and Robert suddenly going all soft on him makes him feel sort of patronized, like Robert didn’t think Dan could take it. It makes that competitive edge thrums through his veins even stronger than before. 

The head of Bambi’s toy is now pushing firmly against him, starting to spread him open, and Dan doesn’t even have time to fully think through the idea before he’s already doing it, swallowing around Robert’s cock, trying to take him all the way to the hilt, _ way _ too fast, diving down on him like he was just full on _ born without a gag reflex, _like he never even had one to have to try and fight in the first place. 

Of course, Dan actually _ wasn’t _born without a gag reflex, and so very quickly he gets almost the exact same feeling he used to get when he got overeager with a gravity bong in his smoking days, that ticklish and scratchy burn at the back of his throat. Danny tries, stubbornly, to push past the feeling, the same way he’d try to hold in those massive bong hits that he knew damn well he’d inhaled wrong, and just like he did back then, he ends up choking and sputtering and having to back off and let his throat rest for a moment. 

Except that as soon as Dan backs off, Robert’s looking at him all concerned again, maybe even more so now, and opening his mouth like he’s about to ask if Dan’s okay. The head of Bambi’s strap-on is somehow_ still _not yet fully inside of him, still spreading him more and more, so achingly slowly, the sharp tight stretch of it making his breath hitch and his head spin.

Dan’s mouth is back on Robert’s cock so fucking fast, his tongue swirling and teasing the head, taking an impressive amount of the length back down his throat even as his throat muscles are still fluttering and convulsing. Whatever Robert was going to say gets exchanged for a deep, guttural groan. By the time Robert’s recovered enough to speak again after that, all he can manage to say is, “Where do you even _ find _ these...holy _ fuck. _ You _ really _ know how to pick ‘em.”

“Oh yeah, dude, Danny’s a fuckin’ champ,” Bambi replies. “You should have the view I have right now, holy fuck. His tiny little hole is just _ taking _ my dick.” That makes it sound a bit more effortless than it actually feels, Dan thinks, but then he feels a sort of _ pop _ as the head finally slips fully inside him and he shudders, bodily, groaning around Robert.

“Whatever you just did back there, he _ liked _ that,” Robert chuckles. “His eyes got all wide, and he just moaned around my cock.” 

“Yeah? I just got the tip of mine in, so it’s probably pressing on some nice spots,” Bambi replies. Now that the round, blunt tip is inside of him, the smooth shaft slides in pretty easy - he actually is, indeed, sort of just_ taking it _ now _ . _ That’s...not at all an unappealing thought, actually. Dan’s starting to get a little flushed over that phrasing, over having those words actually apply to him.

He finds himself moaning again, louder now, his eyes fluttering closed as he feels Bambi’s thick cock slipping deeper and deeper inside him as he blows Robert like he’s been sucking cock his whole life, rather than just within the last hour or so. Dan’s finding an awful lot that he _ likes _ about sucking cock, too - the heat of it, the weight of it on his tongue, the slight ache in the back of his throat? He’d always been, y’know, awfully _ grateful _ that other people seemed to like doing it so much, but he’s definitely seeing the appeal of it himself, now. 

“Jesus,” Robert grunts out, his fingers tugging a little at Dan’s hair, who doesn’t mind that in the _ slightest. _ “His fuckin’ face is... _ god, _ Bambi. He looks so blissed out already.” 

“Dude, I’m telling you, Danny is…” Bambi stumbles a little, her voice sounding a little wrecked. “He’s a total slut for it. He _ lives _ for this shit.” 

“Good thing he looks so good doing it, then,” Robert affirms. 

“He looks so good doing _ everything,” _ Bambi cries. “But especially good doing this, I agree.” She sweeps her hands up and down his sides and adds, “I’ve totally pictured you in this position, but you look even better than I thought you would. I’m _ slightly _ obsessed with that tiny, perfect waist of yours.” Her hands drift down to his hips, and she grabs on tight, thrusting further inside him, and groans, “God, my hands fall on your hips so easy, it’s like you were _ made _for this.” 

Using the grip on his hips, she slowly starts actually fucking him for real, and Dan almost chokes around Robert’s cock again when the head of Bambi’s cock rubs up against his prostate. The curve of the cock keeps it a _ good _angle, has it nudging that spot super often.

“Jesus,” Robert grunts again. “Fuck, dude. You’ve got real expressive eyes.”

“Wow,” Bambi giggles. “That sounded, like, almost tender. Is Danny so good at sucking your dick that it’s getting you all, like, romantic and stuff?”

“God, I dunno, man. I can see just like, a whole fuckin’ emotional journey on his face,” Robert explains, then grins down at Dan. “Even with his mouth so _ very _occupied.”

“Yeah?” Bambi asks. “What kind of journey?” 

Robert swallows, looking down at him like he’s trying to find the right words for it. “Like.._ . _ oh my _ god, _ Bambi, like he can’t believe how much he fuckin’ loves this. It’s hot as _ fuck.” _

“Oh, yeah, that sounds like the Danny that I know,” Bambi agrees. “You should have seen how he reacted the first time I put that little plug in him, he full-on _ leaked _ all over the floor.” 

“He’s probably doing that right now,” Robert points out, and he is..._ not _ wrong. Now that Bambi is actually full-on fucking him with that glittery pink _ monster _ of a cock, and now that he’s found a proper rhythm sucking Robert’s that keeps him from choking, or at least from choking _ unpleasantly, _ he’s definitely feeling the buildup towards orgasm, like he started going down a real steep hill and now he can’t stop running. Having always been one to leak an _ awful lot _ once he gets close, now that he’s got Bambi repeatedly brushing his prostate on almost every thrust, that wide, broad head pressing so perfectly into that small bundle of nerves? He’s _ absolutely _ been dripping a nice steady stream of precum onto the floor beneath him. 

Robert’s fingers are still tangled in his curls, occasionally tugging gently, but now that there’s the thrumming promise of orgasm curling around Dan’s spine, the rush of it makes him feel a bit bolder, more willing to ask for what he really wants. His mouth is definitely too occupied to actually _ ask, _ though, so instead he tentatively, carefully supports himself on one shaky arm and reaches up, curling his fingers around Robert’s and squeezing until Robert gets the hint and gathers Dan’s hair up in his hand, tugging on it more firmly and consistently. It’s still not even quite enough to actually fully _ hurt, _but the dull, constant ache of it, the implied inability to pull away…

And Bambi is still thrusting away, making these high-pitched little gasps and whines like she’s loving it just as much as Dan is, like it’s getting her off too. Her tiny hands clutch his hips so tight, guiding him to meet her thrusts like he doesn’t have any fucking choice in the matter - she’s the one in charge here, after all, not him. 

“I think he’s just about to jizz all over the floor now, actually,” Robert remarks. “His chest is really fuckin’ heaving.”

“Yeah, his thighs are getting all tight and quivery,” Bambi agrees. “He’s definitely close.” She strokes his spine, like she’s petting some kind of startled animal, trying to soothe it. “You can come, Danny. You’ve earned it.”

“Should I back off?” Robert asks. “Give him some air, let him breathe through it?” 

“Oh, no, definitely not,” Bambi says quickly, her tone insistent and leaving no room for argument. “He’s gonna come while he’s all nice and full of cock from both ends. That’s what he wants.” 

“You’re the boss,” Robert allows, but he sounds a little hesitant still, even as Dan tries his best to convince him that it’s _ fine, _ it’s _ more _than fine, by sucking his cock as eagerly as ever. 

“Trust me,” Bambi giggles, reading Dan’s eager vibe just right. “My fingers haven’t even _ brushed _ his cock, dude, like, I haven’t jerked him off _ at all. _ It’s being like this, feeling all full like this, that got him this close to coming in the first place. So nope, I’m not changing a single thing.” Her fingers grip his hips, tight as ever, and she tells Robert, “Just keep pulling his hair and fuck his face, and watch what fucking happens.” 

And without another word, Robert listens to her, giving another sharp tug on his hair, this time _ almost _ enough to actually hurt, and he starts using that hold on his hair to actually full on _ fuck his face, _ which is something Dan’s never actually been comfortable enough to do to anyone, always felt like it seemed way too forceful and pushy and _ degrading _ to someone who’s, yknkow, being nice enough to blow him in the first place. It always just seemed kind of mean and uncalled for.

But now, having Robert do it to him, looking up into those somehow intensely green eyes, somehow both soft and dangerous, watching this handsome man’s expression burn with passion and pleasure and dominance, all for Danny…

It feels like he dances right on the edge of it for ages, but when it hits, his orgasm feels like a rubber band snapping in his lower stomach, like something actually _ burst open _inside him, exploding to fill him with this dizzying pleasure. He’s not in any condition to be counting, but he’s vaguely aware that he’s shot a frankly impressive amount of times, coating the floor as well as his own stomach and chest in hot, sticky cum. His head is full of white noise, like TV static, blocking out all the sound around him except for the muffled cries happening in his own mouth.

He’s still tingling, right in that moment where orgasm turns to aftershocks, when the vibrations of his moans take Robert over the edge too, getting him shooting down Dan’s throat just like he promised to if Dan did good enough - apparently he did. This is something Dan actually_ has _ done to people - only after asking permission, of course - which leaves him even more incredibly aware of the fact that this particular blowjob is very much mirrored from his usual experiences with them. He’s watched girls do this, swallow every drop of his release down their throats, but he’s never actually gotten to _ feel it. _The hot, salty, bitter taste in his mouth, the way he can feel the veins in Robert’s cock twitching against his tongue. Dan knows how good those twitches must feel, and enjoys getting to sort of share in Robert’s orgasm, feeling the same twitches and pulses he must be feeling.

Dan swallows down every drop of it down his throat, and then licks his lips theatrically, staring up at Robert through his lashes. “Holy shit,” Robert gasps. “That was _ incredible.” _

“Pretty good for a first time, then?” Dan asks, and his voice sounds slightly raspy. He _ really _ fucking likes that, likes being able to hear how used his throat is. He’s sounded worse after concerts, he knows there’s no lasting damage, but the idea that it was _ sucking cock _ that got his voice sounding that way…

_ “First time?” _ Robert and Bambi both cry, in borderline unison, which would be almost funny, like something out of a cartoon, if it wasn’t _ hot as fuck. _It fills Dan with the same sort of weird, self-satisfied kind of pride he gets when he makes a pun so bad Brian that tries to murder him with his eyes.

“Danny,” Bambi says, squeezing his hip to get his attention. “You’ve seriously never sucked a dick before?”

“I mean, yeah, technically I have,” Dan tells her. “But that was like, twenty minutes ago, and it was _ his, _ so I think it still counts as my first?” 

_ “Danny,” _ Bambi says again, more emphatically this time. “Oh my _ god, _ you keep doing these things where I honestly don’t know whether I wanna kiss you or slap you.” She thrusts into him again, and he grunts, half in surprise and half from the sensation. “I think I’ll just settle for fucking you, but holy shit, dude, little more communication, maybe? Next time?”

"Next time?” Dan echoes. “There’s gonna be a…?” He chokes on the question as she thrusts into him again, even harder. “Holy shit, okay, remember like _ three seconds ago _ , when I _ just _ came? You wanna maybe give me a fuckin’ minute?” 

“Nah,” Bambi replies, lazily, but Dan knows she’s grinning without even looking at her. “Tap out if you need to, but I also seem to remember you coming through a _ double-sided cock ring _ once. I think you have at _ least _one more in you. I think this crowd deserves an encore.” The crowd cheers and chants for it.

“Bambi,” Dan gasps, ducking his head, burying his face in his arms on the floor. It doesn’t _ hurt, _ exactly - it’s more apt to say that his body feels mostly just _ confused, _ like it’s pretty sure it already gave him what he wanted, was expecting a rest, and isn’t quite sure why he’s doing this right now or how to respond to it. His nerves feel tight and oversensitive, but he can’t deny it feels _ good, _ if not slightly overwhelming.

Her thrusts are gentle, slow, and careful, testing his limits, ready to call it off the moment she sees those three taps on the floor, but as soon as she realizes he’s _ not at all _ planning on asking her to stop, she gets more eager, finding a pace she likes and sticking with it. 

“Oh fuck,” she cries, and he feels her nails biting into his hips a little. “Danny, _ fuck, _ dude, you got me so worked up…” She stops to let out a loud, high-pitched, downright _ pornographic _ moan, and even having come _ so fucking recently, _Dan’s cock can’t help but react to it a little. “Can I...oh, fuck...I’ll make a fucking deal with you, baby, you wanna…?”

Dan’s in no condition to reply, but she keeps going anyway, telling him, “You can...god, Danny, I know you can come again. Prove me right, and you can.._ .fuck, _ Danny, you can _ come inside me.” _

“Oh, _ fuck,” _ Dan groans. “Bambi, I want to, but I dunno if I can, I’m…” He’s not even sure what he’s going to say there. Exhausted? Only human? In his fucking _ forties? _ But he doesn’t have time to, because Bambi thrusts herself in all the way to the hilt and pumps his sensitive cock in her clever tiny hand, panting out these dirty little sounds in his ear. 

“You can,” she tells him. “You can definitely come again, and you can _ absolutely _ do it inside me.” He feels her fingers moving, fumbling around the base, and he’s not sure why until he’s suddenly gasping, shuddering, a whole new sensation rushing through him. _ “Ohhhhhh, _ fuck, Danny. I almost forgot this toy fucking _ vibrated.” _

“Holy shit,” Robert groans. Even though he’s not participating anymore, he’s definitely still close by, watching Dan’s face. “I just watched his eyes fucking _ roll back into his head. _Did you really put that thing on high right off the bat, Bambi?” 

“It’s on low,” Bambi insists, her voice breathy and tight. “It’s just a_ really _good vibrator.” 

God, is it ever. It’s not a cheap, buzzy vibe like the one she’d teased him with on stage at the sex club and then sent him home with afterward, it’s got these deep, thrumming, _ rumbling _vibrations that roll through the entire shaft he’s got inside him, getting the head pulsing right up against his prostate.

She wraps her arms around him, pulling him up so he’s on his knees, with her bare chest pressed to his back and his half-hard cock on display to the crowd around them. Her hands brush up and down his chest, making his stomach muscles twitch ticklishly and teasing his nipples with her fingers. Dan feels the shift from uncomfortably oversensitive to oversensitive but _ intrigued, _and it happens just in time for his dick to perk up as soon as Bambi pinches each of his nipples between a finger and thumb and moans in his ear. 

One hand finds his cock again and strokes him as the other keeps teasing his nipple, and she fucks him, slowly but steadily, holding him tight and pressing her face against his back, her breath humid on his skin. 

“Don’t you wanna come inside me, Danny?” Bambi asks, her voice coy and pouty. “Your cock’s so big, baby, you’re _ huge, _ and I’m so small, I’m just a tiny little princess, remember? I’ll be so _ fucking _ tight around you, _ ohhh _ my god...” 

She moans, all soft and shuddery, and then continues. “You’ve got me so wet, Danny, I’m fucking soaked for you. I wanna feel your big cock inside my tight little pussy so fucking bad_ … _ I want, fuck, I want..._ohhhh_... _ ” _

Babbling out all these filthy things like she’s not even thinking before she says them, with her voice all breathy and high, Dan full-on moans out loud when he realizes, holy shit, she’s actually about to come, Bambi is actually about to come from _ fucking Dan in the ass. _

“Fuck,” she cries. “Holy shit. Give me your hand, I need you.” He reaches back and she grabs his wrist, guiding him between her legs, where the harness is open and she is, true to her word, absolutely drenched. Her pussy is shaved smooth, soft and puffy beneath his fingertips, and when his fingers slip inside her, she chokes out a stuttered, broken little sound, digging her nails into his skin and hiding her face against his back. 

It doesn’t take long before he can feel her inner muscles twitching against his fingers as she comes, the feeling surprisingly reminiscent of Robert’s cock pulsing against his tongue. She sinks her teeth into his shoulder, muffling the sounds of her cries against his skin, and the combined sensations of the wet, pulsing heat around his fingertips and the sudden bloom of dull pain in his shoulder has Dan’s cock standing at full attention once again. 

The vibrations stop as suddenly as they’d started, and Bambi is sliding out of him, leaving him feeling stretched open and empty. “Holy fuck,” Bambi pants. “You’ve got some _ nice _ hands, baby. If your fingers treat me that good, I cannot _ wait _to find out what your cock’s gonna do to me.” She tugs at the straps of her harness and then huffs irritably. “I fucking hate trying to fumble with these things. Someone wanna give me a hand?”

Dan reaches for her, but she shakes her head, telling him, “That’s sweet of you, but no, not you, baby. You’ve got other people who haven’t gotten a turn with you yet, and would _ very _much like to, if you’re so inclined.”

Looking around, Dan realizes she’s absolutely right, there are people staring at him hungrily everywhere he looks, and his heart races in anticipation of what’s about to happen next. There’s one guy, almost as big as Robert, standing nearby, pumping his cock in his fist as he looks down at Dan with desire burning in his eyes.

“Can you help me up?” Dan asks him, flashing him a trademark Sexbang grin. “I’ll, uh, I’ll make it worth your while.” 

The next few minutes go by in something of a blur of people, of hands and mouths and sensations. The guy who helped him up winds up sliding inside of him, holding him up like he weighs nothing and fucking up into him. He’s got a cock in his hand one minute and his fingers sliding into a wet pussy the next, his mouth getting kissed and fucked in equal turn. It all starts to feel vaguely dreamlike, and he slips away from himself a little, getting lost in all the different feelings and just riding the wave of pleasure without thinking about anything much at all, the only goal in his mind being to give and receive. He feels someone come on his chest, but he doesn’t mind, it’s warm and nice and has him gasping around the cock in his mouth until they’re coming, too, dripping it down his chin. 

He feels himself breathing a little faster, feels the cloud in his head sort of gather into a constant thrum of arousal and need, but he doesn’t really snap back to himself until he hears Bambi’s name, hears someone calling out for her, “Bambi, where’d you go? I think he’s ready for you.” 

“Up here,” Bambi calls out, and Dan looks up, blinking away the fogginess until he can see her, standing up on stage, fully nude. “Can you walk?” she asks him, smiling down at him gently.

“Definitely not,” Dan replies, and she giggles, but it’s not her patented Mean Girl giggle, it’s a lot more genuine and almost sympathetic. 

“I’ll get you some help,” she tells him, and then glances around the crowd until she finds Robert. Pointing at him, she asks, “Can you carry him up here for me, please?” 

“Yeah,” Robert agrees, stepping in close. He shakes his head slightly, an amused grin on his face as he looks down at Danny. “Jesus, look at you. You’re a mess.” 

Gathering Dan up in his arms, he lifts him into a bridal hold and then carries him up the stairs until they’re onstage. Dan feels boneless in his arms, and when Robert tries to set him down on his feet, Dan immediately collapses to his knees.

“Guess he’s more comfortable like that. Feels more natural,” Robert grins, and yeah, okay, that time it _ is _ the Mean Girl giggle that comes out of Bambi’s glossy lips.

Sinking to the floor to join him, Bambi leans forward, wiping the come off his chin with her thumb and then slipping it into his mouth. “You have fun tonight?” she asks.

“Mmm-hmm,” he replies, still sucking on her finger. 

Tugging the digit free with a soft _ pop, _ she taps him on the nose, giggling. “You ready for the grande finale?”

Dan nods, but also reminds her, “I thought you said it was an encore,” 

“Don’t police my dirty talk,” she scolds, tapping him on the nose again, harder this time, but she’s also grinning. 

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she climbs onto his lap, her legs wrapped around his hips. She strokes his cock a few times, pumping it steadily in her hand before pressing it against herself, letting him feel how wet and tight she is against the head of his cock before she sinks down, moaning as he slips inside her. 

“Oh fuck,” she gasps. “Fuck, that's good,_ fuck_…” She meets his eyes and giggles, reaching out and tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “I _ know, _ it's so good, right?” 

“Fuck,” Dan cries. “I...can you kiss me, please? Is that…?” 

“Yeah, baby, I think kissing you is worth fucking up my lip gloss,” Bambi replies, leaning in and pressing their mouths together. She’s every bit as skilled at this as she’s been at taking him apart in every other way, and he’s whimpering into her mouth as she rides him, gliding up and down on his cock.

They’re both moving eagerly, but also kind of lazily. They’re both so exhausted, holding each other up. Bambi keeps giggling, the soft, cute little giggles that come on the tail ends of moans or wind up turning into them, and Dan grins back at her. She looks good beneath the stage lights, even with her makeup slightly smudged. Dan assumes all the makeup she put on him before the show has gotten smudged, too, and wonders if he’s got mascara streaks going down his face just like hers, wonders if it looks as good on him as it does on her. 

The crowd cheers them on, chanting their names. Dan can’t help but reach out and cup one of Bambi’s tiny, perky tits in his hand, and she returns the favor, finding one of his nipples, pinching and rolling it between her clever fingers. 

It doesn’t take too long - they don’t really have it in them to take very long, frankly. He feels the heat building inside of him rapidly, swirling around his stomach, creeping up his spine. “You’re getting fuckin’ close, aren’t you?” Bambi asks, and when he nods, she tells him, “You know what to do. Fill me up, baby.” 

The feeling of coming inside the tight, wet heat of Bambi’s cunt is incredible, and her gasps and cries have her clenching around him, keeping him in that stunning, shimmering moment of bliss as long as possible. The crowd is going wild, stomping their feet, whistling and catcalling. One of his broad thumbs finds Bambi’s clit, rubbing in quick circles where she’s already wet, and as he fucks her through his aftershocks, he feels her muscles go tight around him as she throws her head back with a sharp cry of ecstasy.

There’s a few moments of silence, of just holding each other close and breathing together, before he looks over at the mic stand, and then back at Bambi, as if silently asking permission. She grins at him and nods her assent. 

It’s a struggle to get to his feet, but he gets there eventually, stumbling his way over to the mic stand until he can use that to hold himself up. He looks out at the crowd, staring up at him, waiting expectantly. Dan tries to picture what they’re seeing - how naked he is, how debauched he must look, all covered in sticky white, his hair a mess, makeup probably running...

“Thank you all for coming,” he says, and then the potential dirty joke hidden in that statement occurs to him, and he laughs so hard it hurts.

  
  



End file.
